coopfandomcom-20200213-history
AK Press
AK Press is a collectively owned and operated independent publisher and book distributor that specialises in radical and anarchist literature. AK was originally founded in Stirling, Scotland by Ramsey Kanaan in 1987 as a small mail order outlet, named after his mother Ann Kanaan.http://melbourne.indymedia.org/news/2005/02/88441.php The project soon expanded, venturing into independent book publishing, and AK Press also now has a branch in Oakland, California (formerly San Francisco), United States. Kanaan and several other members of AK Press left in 2007 to form a new radical publishing company PM Press.http://www.yourbestguess.com/scowl/music-radical-politics-and-ak-press/ AK Press is organized as a workers' co-operative, which means that it is owned by all members of the collective and works without bosses, every member having equal say and equal pay. It operates online through http://www.akpress.org in the United States, and http://www.akuk.org in Europe. In the USA its bookmobile travels around the country (to protests, activist conferences, etc; mostly by request). In the UK, they run stalls at similar events. Its books - on topics including anarchism, globalization, and animal rights, among others - are often difficult to find through mainstream outlets. Works published by AK Press include reprints of radical classics as well as original works (see list below). It also sells clothing, buttons, stickers, and various "anarchist props" like an upside down map of the world and the red and black flag of anarcho-syndicalism. AK Press has released spoken word albums by distinguished radicals such as Noam Chomsky, Howard Zinn, Jello Biafra, Arundhati Roy and Mumia Abu Jamal and music by artists including David Rovics and Utah Phillips. Notable books published/distributed by AK Press *Martha A. Ackelsberg - Free Women Of Spain: Anarchism And The Struggle For The Emancipation Of Women *Joel Andreas - Addicted to War: Why the U.S. Can't Kick Militarism, an illustrated exposé *Agent Apple - Pie Any Means Necessary: The Biotic Baking Brigade Cookbook *Paul Avrich - The Modern School Movement: Anarchism And Education In The United States *Alexander Berkman - What is Anarchism? *Steven Best and Nocella, Anthony J. Igniting A Revolution: Voices in Defense of the Earth *Hakim Bey - Immediatism *Jack Black - You Can't Win *Murray Bookchin - Post-Scarcity Anarchism, Social Anarchism or Lifestyle Anarchism: An Unbridgeable Chasm, The Spanish Anarchists: The Heroic Years 1868-1936, To Remember Spain: The Anarchist and Syndicalist Revolution of 1936, Which Way For The Ecology Movement *A.J. Brigati (ed.) - The Voltairine de Cleyre Reader *Maurice Brinton, David Goodway (ed.) - For Workers' Power *Noam Chomsky - Chomsky on Anarchism, At War With Asia: Essays On Indochina, others *Ward Churchill - On the Justice of Roosting Chickens, Life in Occupied America, others *Daniel Cohn-Bendit - Obsolete Communism: The Left-Wing Alternative *Harry Cleaver - Reading Capital Politically *Dark Star Collective - Quiet Rumours: An Anarcha-Feminist Reader *Guy Debord - Complete Cinematic Works *Norman Finkelstein - An Issue Of Justice: Origins Of The Israel/Palestine Conflict *Benjamin Franks - Rebel Alliances: The means and ends of contemporary British anarchisms *Yves Fremion - Orgasms of History: 3000 Years of Spontaneous Revolt * David Graeber - Possibilities: Essays on Hierarchy, Rebellion, and Desire * David Graeber and Stevphen Shukaitis - Constituent Imagination: Militant Investigation, Collective Theorization *Daniel Guérin - No Gods, No Masters (1 volume edition; and a 2 volume edition); *Agustin Guillamon - The Friends Of Durruti Group: 1937-1939 *Ann Hansen - Direct Action: Memoirs Of An Urban Guerilla *Derrick Jensen - Endgame Volume I: The Problem Of Civilization and Endgame Volume II: Resistance *Albert Meltzer - Anarchism: Arguments For and Against, I Couldn't Paint Golden Angels: Sixty Years of Commonplace Life and Anarchist Agitation *Craig O'Hara - The Philosophy of Punk: More Than Noise! *Anton Pannekoek - Workers' Councils *Barry Pateman (ed.) - The Blast: Complete Collection Of The Incendiary San Francisco Bi-Monthly Anarchist Newspaper From 1916-1917 That Gave Voice To The Worldwide Anarchist Movement *Fredy Perlman - Against His-Story, Against Leviathan *Rudolf Rocker, with an introduction by Noam Chomsky - Anarcho-Syndicalism: Theory and Practice *Penny Rimbaud - Shibboleth: My Revolting Life, The Diamond Signature *Ramor Ryan - Clandestines *Roy San Fallipo (ed.) - A New World In Our Hearts: 8 Years of Writings from the Love and Rage Revolutionary Anarchist Federation *Valerie Solanas - SCUM Manifesto *Jeffrey St. Clair and Alexander Cockburn (eds.) - The Politics Of Anti-Semitism, others *Antonio Tellez - Sabate: Guerilla Extraordinary *Various - 2/15: The Day The World Said NO To War *Gee Vaucher - Crass Art and Other Post Modern Monsters *Ziga Vodovnik (ed.), with introductions by Naomi Klein and Noam Chomsky - YA BASTA!: Ten Years Of The Zapatista Uprising - Writings Of Subcomandante Insurgente Marcos *John Zerzan - Elements Of Refusal *John Zerzan - Against Civilization: Readings and Reflections External links *AK Press *Revolution by the Book, AK Press blog *AK Press UK *Author Ward Churchill *Radical Bookshop in Edinburgh *"Anarchy Reigns at AK Press", Publishers Weekly References Category:Anarchist publishers Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Book publishing companies of the United States Category:California media Category:Companies of Scotland Category:Edinburgh Category:Organizations established in 1987 Category:Worker cooperatives es:AK Press gl:AK Press no:AK Press